Homecoming
by yugi123
Summary: Yugi and his friends have graduated high school, they bought a house together and they all start their own careers. Will the gang be heartbroken or will their friend return home safely from Iraq?  *summary sucks a big one, please read!* THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

Yugi Motou: First Sergeant of the United States Army. (Just an FYI, in this story, Yugi grew quite a bit, he is taller than Tea, but not as tall as Joey or Tristan, and hes more muscular.)

Tea Gardner: Ballet Dance Teacher

Joey Wheeler: Domino Police Officer (Ironically)

Tristan Taylor: Teacher at Domino Jr. High

**In this story, Yugi and the gang have graduated high school and bought a house together.**

*Dont own Yu-Gi-Oh...*

Talk of a possible Deployment

/click, click, click…/ Tea was lounging on the couch, flipping through channels, she stopped on the news to listen to nationwide and local events. "On today's news, a soldier, from Domino was killed this morning, PFC Hiriku Sakamoto. A roadside bomb hit the hummer he was driving and flipped the truck…." Tea tuned out _/I'm so glad Yugi is there right now…/_ "Tea, you're up early. Any reason why?" Tea turned to see Yugi in his ACUs, and Barrett, ready to head out the door. She tried to hide a blush as she said, "No Yugi, no reason, I just decided to get up early and see you and Joey off to work. That's all…" she walked over and gave Yugi a hug because of the news report she saw a few minutes earlier, which caused Yugi to blush as well. "Be careful Yugi, okay?" Yugi couldn't help but snicker a little bit, "Don't worry Tea, ill be fine, and…ill be late if I don't hurry, ill see you tonight. See you soon okay?" Tea didn't want to let Yugi go, but she did slowly, "Okay Yugi, we all love you ya know…" Yugi raised an eye brow at Tea's strange and sudden behavior, "Tea, don't worry so much, I'll be okay, I promise. Bye Tea!" Yugi sprinted towards his car and took off.

"You saw that headline dis morning to huh?" Came a distinct Brooklyn accent from a blonde man standing behind Tea in a blue police uniform. "Yeah I did, he could be shipped off_ tomorrow _for all we know and hes acting like nothing is wrong!" Joey put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "Yeah, but maybe hes tryin to conserve the time he as wit us as a happy memory, making the most of it, than sulking for somethin that could come months or years from now…ya know wud I mean?" Tea wiped a tear away with a smile, "Your right Joey, you're absolutely right! Thanks!" Joey smiled, "No problem Tea, ill catch'a lata." Then he also left for work.

Tristan and Tea did their usual, go to breakfast – walk to work- together thing. "So, I heard that the government might be sending more troops overseas.." Tristan commented as he walked Tea to work.

She froze.

"They what?..." Tristan looked her and saw she had tears in her eyes. "Tea, we knew he'd be deployed at some point…" Tristan said solemnly. Tea snapped, "DO YOU EVEN CARE FOR YUGI AT ALL? YOU'RE ACTING TOTALLY TRANQIL ABOUT IT!" Tristan taken back a bit by her outburst, "Of course I care Tea but, you have to accept the inevitable, I don't like it either but, it IS going to happen sooner or later, be prepared.." Tristan ended their discussion and headed to work himself.

Tea stood on the stairs of her dance studio as she watched Tristan march off. "Tristan is right, Yugi will be leaving us sooner or later, maybe I do need to come to terms with it." Tea looked at the stairs sadly as she walked into the studio, "But no matter what, we're with you, and you'll be in our hearts no matter what happens…" She entered the studio with a smile.

Thanks for reading, this one is going to be interesting, I actually have ideas for this story, unlike the others…unfortunately, but please. Criticism and praises welcomed, always helps me to be a better writer. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi Motou: First Sergeant of the United States Army. (Just an FYI, in this story, Yugi grew quite a bit, he is taller than Tea, but not as tall as Joey or Tristan, and hes more muscular.)

Tea Gardner: Ballet Dance Teacher

Joey Wheeler: Domino Police Officer (Ironically)

Tristan Taylor: Teacher at Domino Jr. High

**In this story, Yugi and the gang have graduated high school and bought a house together.**

"Homecoming"

Funeral Detail

Tea was pacing the ground, waiting for Yugi to walk in at any minute. "Tea, you worry too much, he probably just had to stay late." Tristan said as he was setting the table for dinner, with the little bit of help he was getting from Joey. "Yeah well, the Army can be so dumb sometimes!" They heard a laugh come from behind her, "Yeah, your right about that one Tea." Yugi walked in with dirt and mud all over him. "Damn Yug, wud the hell dey got you doin out dere?" Yugi looked down at himself and smiled, "Well, I was a little late this morning so instead of a counseling statement, they made me do one hundred push up and run a few laps around the battery, no big deal." As Yugi said this, he slowly sat in a kitchen chair. Joey laughed a little, "Yeeahh, no big deal at all..you just cant sit wit out payin for it right? He-he!" Yugi merely rolled his eyes, clearly too tired to argue.

(and if anyone doesn't know what counseling in the army is… Counseling responsibility ranges from holding scheduled, structured counseling sessions to conducting event oriented disciplinary counseling to provide on the spot guidance. So its kind of like a referral to a principal's office…kinda?)

Later that night, everyone was trying to pick a movie to watch before going to bed, "No Tea," Tangled" is for lil kids, lets watch "Kick Ass!" Tea rolled her eyes as Tristan yelled with agreement. Tea turned to see yugi relaxing in the recliner. "What about you, yugi? What do you want to watch?" Yugi looked over at them, "Oh I don't care, we can watch anything." "Kick Ass it is!" Tristan and Joey yelled in unison.

As they watched the movie, Yugi's cell phone went off, he looked at it, it was the Sergeant Major. Joey paused the movie and they all watched him answer it with worried looks, "First Sergeant Yugi Motou speaking sir." A deep voice came from the other end of the phone, as they talked his friends were thinking that he was getting the call to be deployed, they gave each other the same worried glances and returned their gazes to Yugi. "Right thank you for letting me know sir, yes, good night." Yugi hung up the phone, "W-whats wrong guys?" He looked up to three of his friends eyes glued on him, "who was that? What did they say?" Yugi raised an eye brow, "Guys I just have funeral detail tomorrow…whats gotten into you all?" the trio looked at each other realizing they were acting silly. "We'll Yug, were just nervous for ya, we don't want you to be deployed.." Shocked, he looked between his three friends. "Guys, im not going be be deployed for a while, we;.'ll worry about that when the time comes, for now lets enjoy the time we have, okay?" Yugi ended with a smile as the three of them smiled back. Tristan started the movie back up and they all enjoyed the movie together.

As the movie ended, Tristan and Yugi have already fallen asleep in their appointed places Joey yawned loudly and stretched. "G'night Tea, want help getting these two upstairs?" "No Joey that's okay, I –" Joey smiled as he interrupted the blue eyed girl. "Too late" Joey playfully punched Tristan in the side, shocking him awake. "You're a dead man Wheeler!". As they wrestled a little, Joey tripped and fell onto the chair Yugi was in taking Tristan along with him, startling Yugi, he had no choice but to wrestle as well. /_how can they just wake up and start wrestling…I don't get it… I guess that's men for you../ _ "Well, goodnight guys." Tea said plainly. "Ya aint gunna stay and see who wins?" Joey said as he held Yugi in a full nelson. Tea just rolled her eyes as she said," uhh, no, but thanks for the offer…" obviously being sarcastic. Yugi sat on the ground smiling as he caught his breath, "Well, im headed to bed to guys, g'night." "Were right behind ya man." Tristan said as he began to yawn.

In the ungodly hours of the morning, Yugi and five other soldiers could be seen through the morning mists carrying a casket, containing a fellow soldier who had died overseas. In the background, a trumpet, flags waving and some quiet and some rather loud crying could be heard from friends and family of the fallen soldier. Joey was there also as one of the police escorts for the Hurst. Tea was also there to show her respects, Tristan and his class plus the entire school had to watch it on the news.

"Reload! – Fire!" the 21-gun salute was in action as Yugi and the other five soldiers saluted the casket. As this was going on, a Sergeant Major called that he received a purple heart for his brave actions in war. Yugi and the others lifted the American flag off the casket and began to fold it, for it to be handed to the hero's wife.

As Corporal Chiaki Hasegawawas being lowered into the ground, every military veteran and active duty soldier saluted in respect. Flags waved boldly at half mass, the rain clouds have just came in and it started to drizzle. The respectful crowd slowly dispersed in the streets and made their way home. The rest of the day was gloomy and rainy except, as the Corporal's wife and daughter were walking to their car, they were both crying, "Why did daddy have to go mommy! Why _MY _daddy!" The mother did nothing but kept walking. The clouds broke and sunshine came shining through onto the mother and daughter, they both looked up as a rainbow stretched across the sky, they took that as a sign from Chiaki saying, "_Everything will be alright, please do not cry my loved ones, we will meet again one day…ill be waiting for you." _

** Alright guys…kinda iffy about this one. Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Deployment

"Homecoming" 

"Great job today girls, your all really improving on your technique. I love it! You all look beautiful!" Tea said as she encouraged her young ballerinas, varying ages from six to ten. The girls smiled proudly as Tea complimented the sea of pink and white tutus, "Thank you Ms. Tea!" Tea smiled, "Your welcome girls, now remember, tomorrows classes are cancelled due to the weather, were supposed to have some bad weather coming our way so everyone stay safe!" Tea yelled as the girls left the studio.

Yugi weaved his way through little girls as they left for the day. Once he reached the top he saw Tea alone in the dance studio, limbering up on the bar they put their feet on to stretch, Tea had her hair up in a bun, which was new to Yugi, she also had a lavender leotard on accompanied by a white, free falling tutu that went to her mid-thigh, her white ballerina slippers seemed to just make everything come together. Soft music reached his ears which made the mood even more relaxing and beautiful, at that moment the sun shone through in the studio and it seemed to follow Tea like a spot light, which really topped things off. The soldier stood in the door way lost in the movement of the ballerina.

Once the pretty music stopped so did Tea. She looked in the mirror and saw him in the doorway, "YUGI…uhh….hey!" Blushing, she rushed to get her stuff ready to go home. "that dance was absolutely beautiful Tea, your extremely talented!" Yugi's compliments were making her blush more and more, "Oh please Yugi, that's nothing." Struggling to carry her duffle bag, Yugi walked over and slung it over his shoulder, "Here Tea I got it." He said with a smile. "Thank you, Yugi.."

"So how was your day Yugi?" Tea asked trying to find something to talk about. "It was okay, I have some news for you guys…but it'll have to wait till later so I can tell you all at the same time." Yugi said this with a smile and a wink. This "news" Tea had to wait for worried her. "Looks like were a little late getting home, Joey and Tristan's car were in the driveway. Before Yugi entered their home, he set Tea's Dance bag on the porch and looked through the mail, _/ Bill..bill..bill..U.S Army Deploy statement../ _ Yugi kept his eyes on the envelope from the army. "Anything good in the mail today Yugi?" Joey asked as he saw Yugi walk in, He didn't say a word, he just pushed the bills to joeys chest, forcing him to take them as he took the deployment statement to his room. Joey took the mail as he watched his best friend hollowly make his way up the stair case.

Yugi sat on his bed, not bothering to take his ACUs off. He sat on the bed and looked at the piece of mail he prayed he never got. He picked it up and handled it as if it were made of the thinnest glass. He began to sweat as he opened it.

_Dear First Sergeant Yugi Motou, _

_We are proud to inform you that you will be deployed to Camp Nama on the date of July 21, 2011._

_Thank you for your services. _

Yugi dropped the letter. /_July 21__st__? that's only a month away…how am I going to tell them?/ _Yugi went down stairs and told everyone to put on their nicest stuff, he was taking them to dinner, they just didn't know it yet.

"Alright Yugi, were at this fancy pants restaurant and your acting strange. Whats up buddy?" Tristan asked as Yugi looked away nervously, he took a drink of his red wine, "Okay you guys, this isn't what I originally wanted to tell you, but, I got a letter today and im going to be deployed in July..on the 21st…

Cliffy! Please review. Thanks! I will update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Going Away Party!

"Homecoming" 

The month the gang had to spend together is almost up and Yugi leaves in three days. Yugi was in his room working on some paper work, until a soft two-sylable knock rang through the room into yugi's ears, " the door is open" Yugi yelled as he continued his work. "Hey yugi, can ya spare a few minutes buddy? Yugi turned to his blonde friend with a smile, "Sure Joey, I could use a break. Whats up?" Joey had a suspicious smile on his face that he was trying to hide but, failing miserably. "We need ya ta come down stairs for a sec, yug." Yugi snikered a little "Umm, okay?" Yugi was alright with going downstairs until, "ya need ta put this on first.." Joey pulled a bandana from his back pocket. "Wha-" Yugi didn't have much of a choice as Joey already tied the bandana around his friends eyes. "No peakin Yug." Joey guided Yugi down the stairs and into the den. "Joey whats going on?" Yugi asked half amused as he held a small smile on his face.

Joey ripped the bandana off, Yugi's mouth dropped open as ALL of his friends yelled "SUPRIZE!" Yugi smiled as he had a few tears show up to the party as well. "Wow you guys, you all did this for me?" Joey, Tristan and Tes all looked at each other and smiled. "Of course Yug, you didn't think you were leavin without a proper goodbye did'ja?" Joey came up and put a hand on yugi's shoulder, whose eyes had a shadow casted over them with his hair. "thank you guys so much.."

"what we don't get a hello or anything?" Duke said sarcastically as he walked up and gave yugi a hug." Suprized, "im sorry duke, Hello, im glad you came!" Yugi said as he hugged his friend back. Yugi looked around the room to see Duke, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Rebecca,Serenity, Mokuba and even Seto came. "Thank you all for coming, im going to miss you all very much.." The girls had tears in their eyes, "were going to miss you to yugi.." Rebecca jumped on Yugi as he was forced to hold her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, "im going to miss you most of all Yugi!" She nusseld her nose into his neck. Yugi sighed and smiled, "I know you will Rebecca.." He hugged her back which suprized her cause he would normally pull away. This made her realize this was real, so she began to cry, "don't go yugi, we need you here!" Yugi said nothing but still held on to Rebecca.

Lightening the mood, Duke announced, "Hey everyone! There's cake, food and drinks in the kitchen, lets head in there and talk for a little bit then we can head to-" Tristan and Joey clasped their hands over his mouth, Joey whispered, "Duke, man that's a secret!" "Yeah, don't blow it!" Tristan added.

"Wow, this cake is really good! Where'd ya buy it from!" Mokuba was stuffing his face just as quickly as Joey and Tristan were. "For your information, Tea, Serenity and I baked it this morning at my place! Thank you very much!" Mai said a bit offened. The others just smiled as they also enjoyed the cake and food. "So Yugi…are you nervous?" Serenity sweetly asked. Yugi looked down, thinking of his answer, "Yeah, i mean…no…i-I mean…ummm…" Yugi didn't want to seem scared, being in the Army and all, he knew what he had gotten himself into, he just wanted to be stromg for his family and friends. "Yugi, its okay to be nervous, scared even." A well known voice was heard from behind the group they all turned and and saw that it was none other than, "Grandpa!" Yugi stood and rushed over to his grandfather and gave him a hug, "im so glad you made it!" "ho ho ho ho! Did you really think id miss your going away party, what kind of grandfather would I be if I did!" Yugi smiled as a few of his friends snikered at the elder man's comment. "Oh here yugi, I bought this for you." He handed a festive bag to yugi. "What is it grandpa?" Yugi's friends gathered curiously to see what the gift was. "Well, open it and find out yugi!" Grandpa said enthusiasticlly. Yugi opened the bag and pulled out a video camera. "Wow grandpa, thank you so much!" Grandpa smiled, "im glad you like it, now you can send us videos and video tape things you do!"

The moment was inturupted by knock on the door.

_/ knock, knock knock../ _they All looked up at the door as it seemed to go farther away from them.. "who could that be?"

Another cliffy! Sorry! I will update soon. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

** hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. With school and a baby things can get pretty hectic! But ill shut up now and get on with the story! ^_^

Departure

"Homecoming" 

Everyone exchanged looks, "you guys expectin someone else?" Joey asked as he looked to Yugi for an answer who simply shook his head no.

Being closest to the door, Tea went to open the door, Seremity joined her as her curiosity got the best of her. When they answered the door, there stood two men dressed in Class A uniforms with metals and ribbons decorating their chest. "Hello ladies, is Yugi Motou home?" one of the men asked, by the look of his uniform he seemed to be a rank higher than Yugi. Both Serenity and Tea looked at each other, both not wanting to get Yugi, fearing the worst news. Tea finally answered the well groomed man, "Y-yes, one moment please.." Tea walked back to the kitchen, drawing the attention of everyone. "Yugi, there are two men from the army here to talk to you." Tea said, her voice sounding like he didn't want to tell yugi at all about the men.

Yugi walked to the door nd opened it. "Sergeant Kenichi, Sergeant Nijima, Come in." Yugi held the door open for the two decorated soldiers. "Thanks First Sergeant, But were not here for personal visits. We came to say that our orders just came in and we wanted to let you know that our orders have been changed." Yugi looked confused scared and upset all at once, "And…" Yugi anticipated the rest of the news. "Well, First Sergeant, We leave first thing tomorrow morning." Yugi stood there stunned, he didn't look at them, "here are the papers sir, we have to go, we have more news to bring to more families." They soluted each other, Yugi closed the door slowly as they turned and walked away.

As he read the paper the men handed to him, joey came barreling around the corner, they collided with each other and fell, "Sorry Yugi are you okay?" Joey asked, as he sat up from falling on his back. "Yugi who was already sitting up and rubbing where the back of his head hit the ground, he looked at joey, "Yes Joey, im okay.." Joey dectected the hint of sadness in yugis answer, Yugi had tears in his eyes, "Yugi, I didn't mean ta knock ya over, im sorry, don't cry man.." Annoyed, yugi rolled his eyes. "that's not why im upset joey!" Yugi handed joey the paper. It read:

_Dear Service Member, _

_Tomorrow is the date of your deployment. Please have all your belonings ready as a humm-v will be there at 0600 to pick up your belongings. You need to arrive at the Battery for departure at 1200. thank you for your services. _

Joeys Jaw dropped as he read the letter. "Yugi…man…" Yugi watched as Joeys eyes began to water. "Man. You just cant go…im really gunna ,miss ya man…" Yugi lowered his gaze and smiled a sad smile.." im going to miss you also joey.." Joey forced yugi into a hug, Suprized by his actions, Yugi hugged him back, Joey began to whisper," Yug,your..the best friend a guy could ever ask for, thank you for everything you've ever given me..." Joey began to weep as he continued to speak so he stopped talking and simply weeped in his friends arms. A single tear rolled down yugi's cheek at Joeys words. "thank you joey, You're my best friend also, im going to miss you very much. You gave me courage and strength I could've never found on my own. Thank _YOU _Joey, thank you for everything.." Yugi patted Joey's back and pulled away from the friendly hug. Come on, lets go tell the others.." Yugi said as he pulled joey up with him.

The duo walked in the kitchen and everyone turned to them, "Whats up guys?" Serenity asked. Yugi and joey looed at each other, the look that said, _/you tell'em, np, YOU tell'em no!/ _Yugi looked at the group of loved ones that stood in front of him. "guys i…im being deployed tomorrow…"

In the morning, yugi got up and got ready to leave. His bags were packed all his paper work was done and everything was ready to go. As he carried his bags down the stairs, hos group of friends and family had been waiting in the living room for him. "good morning yugi." Yugi looked around at everyone, smiling but had tears in his eyes, accompnied with sleep. "Good morning everyone.."

"So, todays the big day huh?" Tristan said, it came out as more of a statement more than a question. "Yeah, it is man.." Yugi said as tristan enclosed him in a hug, followed by joey, then serenity, then tea and duke and finally. Yugi was the center of a huge hug fest!

After a few minutes of hugging and crying, and laughing, They made their way to the battery. The parking lot was filled with tons of soldiers talking with their families and friends, some off to the side smoking cigarettes and quietly sobbing to themselves.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon to greet the distraught families and soldiers who were being seperated by war. A voice came over the speakers around the parking lot. "Would the following soldiers come the the platform please?: Specialist Shigure, Staff Sergeant Sakamoto, Staff Sergeant Nijima, First Sergeant Motou." Yugi made his way to the platform along with the other soldiers. They were confronted by the Batt. Commander. And handed rifels. Grandpa watched his grandson, as tears of pride ran into his eyes. "Joey understandingly put a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder. Without turning to him, Grandpa said, "I cant be more proud of that boy. Just a few years back, before he had met you all, I could barely get him to talk. He was such a shy and timid child because of his rough childhood," Pausing noticing the group of friends were listening in on his story, he looked back at yugi who was sturnly talking to other soldiers, grandpa guessed he was either taking or receiving orders. "Thanks to you kids, he has the strength to do as he wishes."

The croud turned to the stage as the national anthem played over the speakers. Every soldier was soluting the flag as Yugi and the other three soldiers where aiming their guns as a solute, getting ready for the 21-gun solute. Yugi's friendsand grandpa watched Yugi as he held the gun in line with the others.

At the end of the national anthem, families and friends cheered as the guns went off.

A few minutes later, all the soldiers began saying their good-byes to their loved ones, some soldiers wasted no time getting on the bus. "Well guys, this is it.." Yugi said as he held Serenity who basically threw herself into Yugi for a hug. Duke told Yugi, "man, don't forget to send us some videos, we wanna see ya in action!" Serenity looked up from Yugi's chest, "some letters wouldn't kill you either." Yugi smiled at Serenitys playful tome of voice. "Don't worry guys, ill send you guys videos and letters…im…going to mis you all so much, hopefully the longest ill be there is a year." The gang turned to a voice calling for the soldiers so board the bus. "Well, ill see you all soon okay?" Yugi went around giving everyone hugs telling them goodbye.

Grandpa and the gang watches as yugi made his way to the bus, stuffed with brave soldiers. Tea chimed in, taking grandpa away from his negitive thoughts, "Ya know what you guys, I believe he will be just fine. Hes a smart guy and with us by his side, he will be alright.

Yugi was the last person to board he over sized bus, as he propped one foot on the bus step, yugi turned to see his friends one last time before leaving, he saw them comforting each other and talking. They all waved as they saw him turn. Yugi waved back and smiled. "I love you all.." he turned back and boarded the bus.

The bus took off, hauling the soldiers to the air port. Yugi turned to see his gang of friends and the only family member he has left, standing in the middle of the street, Joey holding Serenity back from chasing the bus as the others were crying.

A tear slid down Yugi's face as he thought, "Ill be back soon everyone, don't you worry. Im fighting for you all and then some. Ill come home a hero.."

**End (for now)

Hope you like it! Review please! Thanks~


	6. Chapter 6

The Video

"Homecoming" 

Quite a few hours after parting from Domino City, the soldiers arrived in Iraq. Yugi and his Battallion went to their appointed stations and set up where they would be staying for the next year or so.

After adjusting to his surroundings and settling in, Yugi took out his video camera and set it up to make a video for the other back home. "Hey everyone! We made it here safely and I wanna show you, where ill be staying for now." He stood and picked the camera up, "heres my cot and all my clothes and stuff, Then, over _here_ are some battle buddies I met on the bus," He shot the camera towards a group of soldiers who were sitting around a table talking and playing cards, yugi believes to be poker. A few of them smiled and waved at the camera saying hello to Yugi, as some of the others just looked at the camera and waved Yugi away smiling. As Yugi went onto other things to point his camera at, a voice called to him, "Motou, put that damn thing away and come play cards with us already!" Yugi turned the camera towards the strong and stern voice and zoomed in on him, This man was rough and rugged looking and held a cigerette in his mouth as he shuffeld a deck of he was silly enough to be on yugis good-side. The camera picked up on Yugi's adorable little laugh and then said, "Alright alright, here I come.." Setting the camera on the tri-pod once again, he sat in frot of it, " Well guys that's it for my tour, ill be sending you all some letters soon and-" he was cut off by a pretty girl dressed in her ACUs, "Hey Motou,whatcha doin on here?" she smiled and waved happily at the camera, "Hello Motou family!" This adorable girl had short blond hair that was put into a stubby ponytail, she had amazing green eyes anyone could get lost in. She giggled slightly and threw her arms around Yugi's neck and looked at the camera, "Don't worry Motous, I'll take good care of Yugi!" She gave the camera a quick wink, she stood up and ruffled Yugi's hair and walked out of the cameras view. "that was PFC Atoya, and im sure that wont be last you see of her." Yugi smiled a bit at his own comment, "Anyways…I love you guys and cant wait to hear from you all. Bye for now." As Yugi stood to turn the camera off, an explosionwas heard as were screams of unexpected soldiers, Yugi's voice was heard yelling direct orders and the camera turned off…

*** sorry, had to end it, its 1:30am here, im tierd. Ill write more tomorrow. Thanks for reading. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

"Homecoming" 

The blasts of guns were everywhere, screams could be heard of panic and sheer terror filled the air. "Cover me as I load!" a soldier shouted to Yugi. He aimed his gun, willing to guard the soldier as he loaded his gun up again, aiming his gun forward incase an enemy decided to attack. In the back ground, artillery was heard, "Stand by, FIRE!" a triple seven was heard, it made everyones ears ring temporarily.

It was Yugi's turn to tell somone to cover him as he loaded, "Cover me as I load!" he yelled. "Yugi looked up as he was finishing loading his gun. "Sakamoto behind you!" behind her was a suicide bomber who snuck undetected, behind enemy lines. As soon as Sergeant Sakamoto turned around to shoot, the suicide bomber tackled her, as they landed on the ground they both blew up, Yugi felt shameful as he sprinted away, but her fate was decided and there wasn't anything he could do for her. The waves from the bomb caused Yugi to fall on his back, he layed there staring towards the sky with shell shock in his ears. He saw his battle buddy PFC Atoya, the bouncy blonde who was smiling and seemed to never stop, was covered in dirt and blood, and had everything else on her face but a smile. "Yugi! Yugi get up!" He couldn't quite hear what she was saying due to the shell shock that still rang in his ears.

After a few seconds, his muffled hearing became clear as all the guns and yelling came rushing back to his ears, "Lets go Yugi, move it!" It was Atoya, determind to get Yugi to safety. Quickly, Yugi stood up and was ready to fight by her side. They both saw an assasin sneaking around where they were, Atoya began stalking her pray but Yugi stopped her and was signaling her to flank the guy as a team. She nodded in agreement. As the man stalked forward, Yugi and Atoya snuck the opposite direction of him on both sides. When they both were behind him they shot him and he fell to the ground. Atoya and Yugi smiled at each other for their victory. As Yugi stood up right he was instantly shot in his shoulder, "Ahh!" he pressed his hand on his wound as Atoya led him away from danger. But unknowing where the assult was coming from, it was hard. More shots were heard, Atoya was shot in the arm and yugi was shot again in his knee. They both let out an aguished cry. Bravely but painfully…very painfully, Yugi stood and shot his gun as he saw a sniper in the run down building on the other side of the street. An other soldier followed his example and emptied a clip of bullets into the sniper.

After that everything was quiet. No more shooting, no more explosions, /had the enemy retreated?/ Yugi mentally asked himself. After a few seconds of silence medics ran everywhere helping wounded soliders. Many of them were dead and many more of them were dying. Yugi and other soldiers had just gotten lucky. Finally a medic made his way to Yugi, putting him on a stretcher cause of his knee.

Yugi rolled his head to the side to see many distraught soldiers. In the dirt with smoke surrounding them. Then Yugi had drifted in to black, /it was over…for now./

-Back in Domino-

"Joseph, would you mind going to get the mail please?" Grandpa asked Joey as he made lunch for him, Tristan, Tea,Serenity, Duke and himself. They all had been staying with Yugi's Grandpa since he left, with grandpa in his old age, they thought they'd take the liberty in sticking around, just in case anthing were to happen. "Sure Gramps." Joey stood up off the couch that was surrounded byt his friends, he had to step over peoples legs to get out from his spot. Once he was free, he made his way out the door to the mail box. He picked up the mail and looked through it, "Sprint...Ford Dealership.." disappointed with the mail Joey looked in the mail box to make sure he didn't miss anything, "Hmm…whats this?" He picked up a small package that was addressed to grandpa. /To: Solomon Motou, From: Motou, Yugi/ Joey's eyes widened about three times their normal size, "YOU GUYS! YOOOUUU GUUUUUYS!" Joey ran inside with an uncontrollable smile on his face leaving the sprint bill and the Ford companys offers on the ground outside. "What is it Joey?" Serenity asked "IT'S A PACKAGE FROM YUGI!" everyone gasped in surprise as they smiled, "Well open it! See what he sent us!" Grandpa said enthusiastically. Joey ripped the box open and inside was a video, joey popped it in grandpas VCR. After a few seconds of static, Yugi's happy image showed up on the TV. " Hey guys! We made it here safely and were just getting settled in." they watched happily as yugi picked up the camera to show them where he was staying. They laughed at some of yugi's battle buddies as they waved and made silly faces at the camera.

Grandpa watched with a sad smile on his face, "Seems like he's doing well, I've never been so proud of someone in my entire life!" he said with tear filled eyes. Duke put an arm around Grandpa's shoulder as Tea put a hand on his back comfortingly. Joey stood behind grandpa's place on the couch, his eyes shadowed by his hair, "We're proud of him to gramps, he's come along way since freshman year…" a tear slid down joey's cheek and down to his chin till it dripped to the ground, "Yugs my best bud, I know I may not seem like a religious person but I do pray for him everyday to make it home safe." Serenity made her way to her brother and enveloped him in a comforting hug. "We all pray for Yugi." They returned to the screen when they heard an unfamiliar voice, "Whatcha got here Yugi?" in the video, a blonde girl with bright green eyes was sitting next to Yugi with a huge smile on her face, many people were surprised that a girl like her was in the Army and not in a beauty pagent. Serenity and Tea gasped as she threw her arms around yugi, winking at the camera, saying she'd take care of him. They saw the blush on Yugi's face as he smiled at the cute Army girl. "That's my grandson!" Grandpa shouted, Joey and the other giggled at his comment as Tea and Serenity rolled their eyes. Their smiles soon turned to worried glances as they heard explosions, screams and orders being launched everywhere from yugi. Then the screen went black. Joey and the others scremed "Yugi!" then as if on cue, the phone rang.

Blankly, Grandpa answered, "H-hello?"

"Grandpa?" a happy familiar voice was heard on the other end of the phone.

"Y-yugi!" my boy! How are you? Are you alright?" Grandpa's voice caught the attention of Yugi's friends.

"Here, ill put you on speaker phone, Grandpa pushed a red button and put the phone down.

"Hey Yugi! PAL how are ya?" Joey yelled

"HA-Hey Joey! Im..im doing alright, How are you doing?"

Before joey could answer, Tea said, "were all here Yugi, were so glad to hear from you!" A rustling was heard as if the phone were moving, "Yeah, im really glad to hear from you all to, I miss you, but I do have some news for you guys.."

"Well, what is it yugi?" Yugi heard his grandpa ask.

"Well….*sigh*. When I ended the video our base was attacked and I was shot twice….they said I might be able to come home to get proper treatment for it." "Yug. You were shot?" Asked Joey, they heard him awkwardly give a small laugh, "yeah I was…but its okay, ill be fine!" he assured his group of friends and Grandpa. "Were at?" they heard Serenity ask shyly. "Well, I was shot in the shoulder and the knee." They all cringed at the thought of yugi being injured. "But I have to go clean our humm-vs. ill call you guys later okay?"

"Okay Yugi we miss you!" Tristan said. "And love you!" Grandpa added quickly. They heard Yugi Say"Yes, sir, No sir, Roger." "I miss and love you all to. Bye everyone," "Bye Yugi!" after their good byes, they heard a click. Grandpa had tears in his eyes, "My only family I have left was almost killed… I want him home right now!" At this point granpa was full blown crying, he went up stairs as fast as his old feeble body would allow, leaving the group of teens in the living room. "Man. He took that pretty hard." Duke commented. Tea made her way to the stairs to follow Yugi's grandfather, "Joey stopped her, "I think he needs some time alone." Tea's eyes dropped to the ground but agreed with joey.

"come on guys, lets go eat." Tristan said remembering Grampa made them lunch. Everyone shuffled into the kitchen, Joey stayed behind looking out the window at the storm clouds rolling in.

_/ Be safe yugi, you're my best bud and I dunno what id do if anythin were ta happen to ya, make it home safe, we all love ya dude./ _ Joey walked to the kitchen.

Out where Joey had been looking, was a rainbow displayed over Domio City, with the background of storm clouds. Nobody knew what dangers lay ahead for them and Yugi.

**Eehhhh, could have made a better ending to the chapter, but I was stumped on how to. Sorry if it sucked. Next chapter will be better. thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

"Homecoming" 

Yugi was on an emergency plane back to the United States. The bullet wounds were infected and he had gone into shock from the lead bullets lodged in his body. Yugi was nodding off in and out of conscience, "First Sergeant, I need you to stay with us, your heart rate dropped dangerously low and we can't afford to lose you!" a medic called out to Yugi. His eyes were glazed over and they dropped slightly.

-Domino-

At the game shop, the telephone rang. Grandpa was taking a nap and everyone pitched in to help Grandpa out, which left Serenity there alone to mind the shop. She walked over and answered, "Hello, Motou Residence!"

"Yes, this is a medic from Nijima camp in Iraq. Were calling on behalf of First Sergeant Yugi Motou." There was a slight pause till serenity broke it. "Yes? I-is he alright?" The medic answered, "well, he's stable but we are on our way to Domino City Hospital, we need someone there to be with him. Serenity's eyes widened. /_yugi's coming here?/ _ "ma'am we need someone there with him" she shook her head and said "Oh ,uhh, yes! I'll be there with him!" the medic nodded, "right, we should be there in about an hour. Good day ma'am!" Serenity hung up the phone, she was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize her brother and the others walking in with groceries, she ran into Joey and canned food went everywhere. "Good thing there wasn't any eggs in dat bag!" Serenity began to pick up the cans, "Joey! I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going.." Joey also picked up the cans, "Everything alright sis? You seem distracted." Serenity looked up at her brother with a worried look on her face. "Joey, a medic called from a Nijima Helicopter, They are flying Yugi here for emergency treatment, they are going to be here in an hour and I said I'd be there waiting for them." Joey's eyes bugged, "Well what are we waitin for?" Joey said. They quickly but the groceries away as Serenity went to wake up Yugi's grandfather. "Mr. Motou?" she shook the elder lightly. He snorted once and shifted in his bed. Serenity raised an eyebrow, a little louder, she called for the elder man to wake up. "?" he turned and opened his eyes. Serenity thought to herself, _ reminds me of Yugi so much/ _ Serenity was pulled back to the real world when she heard Mr. Motou yawn. "Yes Serenity, what is it my dear?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Serenity told the same thing she told Joey only moments ago. He jumped up quickly and said, "Well we better get a move on then!"

-Domino Hospital-

A huge army helicopter landed on the pad at the top of the hospital. A few nurses and doctors waited for the helicopter to land so they could take the patient to receive his treatment. Medics in ACUs,with ear pieces and microphones jumped out of the helicopter and rolled yugi to the professional doctors who took over from there.

Grandpa and the others ran into the hospital. "Look guys over there! It's Yugi!" Tea called, everyone followed to where Tea's finger was pointing at. They saw a stretcher with a man in ACUs laying there with Doctors and nurses surrounding him. "Yugi!" Grandpa ran over to the stretcher but before he could reach him, a doctor called for him. "Mr. Motou I presume?" Grandpa turned, "Yes, that's right.." obviously confused on how he knew that he was a Motou. "I…kind of assumed you were related to Yugi, umm, cause of the hair." Grandpa unconsciously reached up and slid a hand through his hair, "Ah, yes of course, but now, how is Yugi?" The doctor removed his glasses and sighed, "Well, he'll be fine but, right now he seems to be in some pain right now, you may see him if you like, we are getting some pain killers for him now. Follow me." They all followed the doctor until they reached the end of a hallway. "Here he is." The doctor announced as he opened the door. They walked in with the doctor to find Yugi lying on the hospital bed with a pained look on his face, his breathing was labored and body was tense. "First Sergeant, can you hear me?" the doctor said rather loud. Yugi rolled his head and opened his eyes to a squint, pain written all over his face. He gasped, "yeah, I can hear you." The doctor wrote some notes on his clip board, "good." He checked some vitals wrote more things on his clip board. Yugi rolled his head away from the doctor when he felt a soft dainty hand rest on his tense rough one, which was currently balled into a fist to try to help ease his pain as he waited for the medication. Yugi panted out Serenity's name when his eyes met her beautiful hazel ones. "Hello Yugi, everyone is here for you." She turned so he could see everyone. He looked down and smiled at everyone. His smile soon faded as he gasped, a wave of pain went through his body due to the toxic lead that was poising his body. "Yo doc, when can ya get him that pain medication?" Joey asked as he also firmly rested a hand on Yugi's arm above serenity's hand, yugi reached up and grabbed joeys wrist as his back arches, he let out a small, but loud yelp. Everyone's eyes looked at yugi, scared for him, then back at the doctor. "I'll go get it now." The doctor left the room quickly. Yugi looked up and saw joeys face and realized that he was crushing Joey's wrist and quickly let go, "S-sorry Joey." Yugi's apology came out more of a sigh. Serenity looked sad, "Yugi. You had _my_ you coulda squeezed it as hard as you wanted, why did you go for Joey wrist?" Yugi looked at her ignoring his pain for a moment, "I, didn't want to hurt you.." She sighed and smiled a bit.

A door opened and in walked a nurse with the pain medication. "Here you go sir, imp so sorry about the wait." The nurse quickly but professionally inserted an IV into Yugi's arm. As soon as she injected the medication, Yugi let out a satisfying sigh and relaxed into the pillows of the bed. There you go sir. If you need more just push this little button and it will inject you with more." She handed him a small clicker that was connected to the medication bag. Yugi looked up at the nurse with drowsy eyes. "Thank you, thank you s much Ma'am.." She smiled sadly at the fallen soldier. "No, thank you sir." Her eyes wandered to her clip board. "I have to prep you for surgery now First Sergeant." Grandpa looked at the nurse, "surgery?" She nodded, "the lead bullets are still lodged in his body and they can only be removed by surgery without damaging any main arteries." She explained to the concerned guardian. "First Sergeant, I have to get your clothes off, do you want your friends to leave?" Yugi looked pretty out of it due to the drugs he was given. He shrugged, "I don' care.." Joey spoke up for everyone. "We're all friends here, can we stay Yug?" He nodded as his eyes closed. "Very well." She began to unzip his ACU top, then she stripped his of the tan tee-shirt underneath that. Then she began to unbutton his ACU bottoms. Being a typical guy Yugi was ever so slightly turned on by an attractive female nurse undoing his pants and then taking them off of him. She tried to hide a smile as she rolled her eyes at the sight of him being "turned on" by her. Yugi blushed and gave her an awkward smile, "sorry.." his friends were wondering what he was sorry about, and Serenity looked at Yugi's body till she came upon his slightly erect member. "Oh Yugi!..." Serenity face palmed and looked away hiding a blush, Tea looked away also blushing, the nurse continued her work, also trying to stop her blushing, and the guys smiled and laughed a little. "Ya aint been away for that long yug!" Joey said with a goofy grin. Yugi was so out of it he didn't care if the world saw his arousal. Yugi had to laugh at Joey's comment. "Yeah yeah, I know.

By this time, all that was left on yugi was his boxers and socks. He was stripped of his dog-tags and clothes. They were replaced by a hospital gown and a gas mask to help him fall asleep for his surgery. As the gas took over Yugi, he heard his Grandfather say, "We will be waiting for you to wake up Yugi." Then, sleep over took Yugi.

A doctor walked up to the group and said. "You all should go home and get some rest, it's going to be a few hours before he's ready to come home. "I want to stay here!" Serenity said boldly. The group looked at Serenity. "Are you sure sis? It's going to be a while." She nodded confidently, "I'm positive, I want to be here when he wakes up." Joey looked at her, "Ya want me to stay witcha?" Serenity shook her head no. "You guys go home and get some sleep, I'll be okay here, and I'll call you when he's out of surgery." She said with a smile. Joey looked suspicious, "Well, okay but you be careful, ya neva knows around, okay?" He gave his sister a hug. "Don't worry Joey, I'll be fine." The group left the hospital, leaving Serenity behind to wait.

**End

Thanks for reading everyone. I'll have another chapter up soon!


	9. Chapter 9

"The Night Out" 

"Homecoming" 

**WARNING: Lemon in this story! Probably not for young readers. 

It was an hour after Yugi's surgery, everything went better than anyone could have hoped. Serenity was now sitting by Yugi's side as he slept the anesthetics off. Serenity decided to step out of the room to call the others.

/Riing, Riing/ "Hello, Motou residence…" a tired voice answered the phone, Serenity could tell it was Yugi's grandfather. "Hello, , its Serenity." Grandpa widened his eyes, "OH! Hello Serenity, How is everything going? Is everything alright?" Grandpa asked as he unintentionally woke the sleeping teens in his living room. Joey's eyes wandered to the clock in the Motou's living room, it was in roman numerals, he looked at it like he was trying to figure out a secret code and started to count with his fingers to figure out what the clock said, Tea caught wind of what he was trying to do and rolled her eyes, she whispered, "Joey, its 2:30 in the morning, don't hurt yourself." Disregarding Tea's last words, he walked over to grandpa. He chimed in on their conversation. "Yes, of course Serenity, not to worry were on your way dear." With that he hung up the phone. "Yugi is out of surgery, but he's still asleep. Would you all like to stay here and rest or would you like to come?" Joey stood as he finished pulling his shirt over his head. "I dunno about you guys, but I wanna go see my bud." Tea stood also and agreed, Tristan lazily stood as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes, "yeah, I wanna go to." Grandpa smiled at all the teens and said, "Alright then, lets go." He grabbed his keys and wallet as everyone piled into his car. Grandpa locked up the house and they all started driving to Domino Hospital.

-Domino Hospital-

Serenity reentered the room as quietly as she could. She walked over to a chair next to Yugi's bed. She looked over yugi, his knee and shoulder were both wrapped up pretty good in gauze. Yugi still had oxygen tubes running just beneath his nose, just until he woke up. His facial expression was at peace as he slept. He had an IV inserted in his arm. Serenity sighed as she gently placed a hand on his. She sleepily laid her head down next to their connected hands, _/I just want to close my eyes, only for a minute. /_

An half an hour later, Grandpa walked in along with three other teens. Joeys eyes softened at the sight of his sleeping sister. They all sat and stood as they waited for yugi to wake up, until a doctor walked in. "Oh, good morning everyone." Everybody looked to a black haired, glasses wearing doctor with a long lab coat on. "Good morning doctor, please tell me, is yugi going to be alright?" The doctor smiled warmly. "Yes, First Sergeant Motou will be just fine, unfortunately he won't be able to return overseas until his physical therapy is complete." They all inwardly smiled at the thought of Yugi being able to stay here, at least for a little while longer. The doctor walked over and careful not to wake the sleeping man, removed the oxygen tubes from his nose. Yugi stirred in his sleep a bit, but remained asleep. "If everything goes well today, First Sergeant Motou will be able to go home tomorrow." With that, the doctor left.

About an hour or so later, Yugi awoke to a room filled with his sleeping friends. He noticed Serenity sleeping nearly in his lap, he blushed and looked at her. She was beautiful; her skin seemed to glow in the dimmed room. He caressed her hand with his, and he smiled, _/ she is so beautiful, sweet and kind/ _Yugi's eyes widened, _/what am I saying, that's my bestfriends sister!/ _he reached up and tried to scratch his head, but gasped and cringed in pain, he had forgotten all about his shoulder until he moved it. His gasp startled Serenity awake. "Yugi, your awake!" she said quietly but she was happy to see his bright lavender eyes. "Hey Serenity." He said with a slight smile, trying to ease his pain. Serenity and Yugi stayed up for hours just talking about anything and everything, it was now 7 o'clock in the morning and neither of them noticed. Serenity watched as yugi's face held a slight pained look. "Do you want me to get a doctor Yugi?" Serenity asked, Yugi said, "N-no Serenity, that's okay, I'm fine for right now, thanks though." Serenity slid next to Yugi, minding his injuries, she snuggled in close to Yugi's warm body. "Then maybe I can help this way." She said, Yugi blushed, but he rested his head softly on top of hers, He wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Hey, Yugi?" Yugi opened his eyes again and looked down at her, "Yes Serenity?" She looked away blushing, "Would, ummm, would you mind if I..if i…" Serenity lost her courage to ask her question. "If you…" Yugi encouraged. "If I did this.." She leaned in close to Yugi and kissed him on his lips courageously. Yugi was taken by surprise, the heart monitors were such tattle-tails, they told on Yugi to Serenity as his heart rate sky-rocketed, but he kissed her back. Once they broke the kiss, his eyes stayed closed for only a moment, "uhh, no…I wouldn't mind at all if you did that.." Serenity smiled at Yugi, "okay then.." She kissed him again. They smiled at each other and fell back asleep.

A few hours later, everyone woke up to someone knocking on the door. "First Sergeant Motou?" Yugi was more awake and answered, "Yes ma'am?" The nurse looked at her notes, "You're doing great and if this last test goes well you may be able to go home tonight. But, im going to have to ask your friend to move please." The nurse said with a smile. Serenity got up and ran to her brother who raised an eye brow at his sister. The last test was to help Yugi up and help him walk with a cane. Yugi tried as much as he could to help the tiny nurse without making her try to lift twice her weight. Joey went to help the nurse, He let Yugi put his weight on him, instead of the nurse. Yugi smiled at Joey to thank him. "Here's the cane you are to walk with for the first two weeks, then after you can try without it." Joey steadied Yugi on his feet as Yugi took the cane. He attempted to walk with it but yelped in pain as he put pressure on his knee. "Were going to send you home Yugi, but were going to prescribe you pain killers." The nurse scribbled on a prescription paper and handed it to yugi who was currently sitting on the bed again. "Thank you Yugi for your services." Yugi nodded, and thanked the nurse as she left.

-Motou Residents.-

Yugi was sitting in the living room as everyone else got food from the kitchen. Serenity brought Yugi a plate with three hot dogs, ketchup and coleslaw on it. "here you go yugi." Serentiy said with a smile. Yugi gratefully took the plate. They sat in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. "Hey, Serenity?" She looked at Yugi with a smile. "Yugi?" He watched her as she looked at him, "uhh, could, could I maybe take you out tomorrow night?" Serenity smiled and blushed, "I would love that Yugi."

-Yugi and Serenity's Date night-

Yugi was getting nervous, he slightly trembled. _/I have NO clue what im doing!/ _he looked at himself in the mirror, he had to admit, he did look good, He wore a white button up shirt with silver pinstripes on it, and slightly baggy black jeans. It wasn't a real formal event but he wanted to look at least half way decent, then he wore his well taken care of Osiris skate shoes that were black and silver. _/okay, I think im ready to go./_ Yugi limped his way down stairs where he saw Serenity, _/wow…/_ Yugi thought as his jaw dropped slightly. Serenity wore her hair in a half pony-tail, she had a lavender spaghetti strap dress on that went to her knees along with silver heels, she was holding a silver sequence hand bag. She turned to Yugi and smiled, "Wow Yugi, you look great!" still stunned by her beauty, he shook his head, "Thanks, so do you, are you ready to go?" Serenity took yugi's arm and they both left for a night out on the town.

After a few minutes of walking, Yugi winced every step he took on his bad knee, "Yugi, if you want we can go to dinner so you can sit for a little bit." Serenity suggested. "that's okay, I just need this, he pulled out a handle, and whipped it forward kinda hard, from that handle, extended segments of metal that clicked into place. "Wow, that's so cool yugi! Haha, you have a retractable cane." Serenity smiled widely. As Yugi put most of his weight on the cane, he extended his hand, come on Serenity lets get this night started." She took his hand with a blush and a smile.

Yugi and Serenity were walking hand in hand down the streets of Domino. They stopped in various stores and did a little window shopping. One store they stopped in, Yugi bought Serenity a necklace, it had a heart charm on it along with the word love and a key hanging off of it. He had it put into a box so he could give it to her later. As they began to walk down the street again, Serenity got a call on her cell phone. "Its Joey." She looked at yugi why shrugged. She flipped her phone open to talk to her brother, "Hey Joey!" Serenity answered happily, "Hey sis, where you at?" She looked over at yugi, "Yugi and I are out just walking around, why whats up?" she asked. "Tristan Duke and I bought some alcohol, you two wanna come do a little drinkin wit us?" Serenity looked a little nervous, Joey heard Yugi ask Serenity what was going on? She asked Yugi if he wanted to go back home to party with Joey and the others. "Whatever you wanna do Serenity." Yugi gave a smile. Serenity pondered for a moment, "Sure Joey we'll be there soon." Joey whooped and hollered on the other end of the phone. "See ya soon sis!"

They made it back to their house faster than expected, "Serenity, before we go inside, I wanna give you something." He pulled out a box that fitted perfectly in his hand. He lifted the top off and there was a beautiful silver chain, with a heart, key and love charms hanging from it. "Oh, Yugi its beautiful!" Serenity lifted it from the box and examined it. "will you put it on for me?" Serenity held her hair over her shoulder as yugi was fastening the necklace around her neck Joey opened the door, "I thought I heard something out here. Get in here you two!" Joey said, Joey had a bottle of liquor in his hand as he drank it like it was water. Yugi limped to the couch where he saw Tea, Duke and Tristan playing a drinking game, called kings cup. "Hey you two, im glad you decided to join us!" Tea said. Yugi sat on the couch, Serenity sat next to him as he put his arm around her. Joey handed a Smirnoff ice to them, knowing their not much of drinkers.

As the night went on, the bottles of liquor and boxes of beer went down. The now intoxicated teens were either chilled on the couch or playing Dance Central on the Kinect. Yugi was just a little more drunk than Serenity was but they still could think clearly and make rational decisions, they sat together and just talked, Serenity LOVED talking with Yugi, weather she was sad, happy mad or just needed someone there, he always knew the right thing to say. "Hey Yugi?" Yugi tilted his head to see Serenity as she spoke, "something the matter Serenity?" His eyes were blood shot, but filled with care also. "No nothings wrong, I've just been thinking." She paused and moved closer to whisper in his ear. "You want to go upstairs and..oh I don't know go in the bedroom?" Yugi was surprised, he almost spit his drink out. "Serenity, are you sure?" Serenity was nervous, Yes Yugi ive never been so sure about anything in my life." Yugi took another swig of his drink before standing up, "well, lets go then." He said in a low, voice, which seemed to turn her on more. Tea noticed them stand, "you to headed to bed?" Serenity looked at her as Yugi kept limping up the stairs. "Yup, thanks for the party guys, we had a good time, we'll see you in the morning."

Serenity leaned her back against the door as she closed it. Feeling a little more horny as she saw Yugi with his shirt off. She locked the door quickly as she made her way to Yugi. She stripped her dress off, leaving her in a sexy little bra and panties plus the necklace Yugi had just gotten her.

Yugi took his pants off, he was now only in his boxers as he climbed on top of her, being careful of his knee. He kissed her as his hand caressed her curves on her body. They broke the kiss panting for air as they were both getting hot and kissed down her neck, to her chest to her naval to just above her panties waist line. "Oh..Yugi.." Serenity panted, she felt Yugi's member harden at her words, "Serenity, are you sure 'bout this?" She smiled with a sexy laugh, "Shut up Yugi.." Yugi slid his finger in and out of Serenity's entrance, she was so wet and hot. He slid his finger out and added another one, Serenitys back arched "mmm..*gasp*..oh yugi, please, please fuck me now, I need you." Yugi slowly, inserted his hard member into Serenity, although he wanted to go quicker, he knew it was serenity's first time and didn't want to hurt her. Serenity pulled at the sheets of Yugi's bed, "God Yugi, your….so…big!" Yugi moaned as he gently held onto her hips and slid farther into Serenity. "AHH! Yugi! Yugi please! I need you now, please go faster!" Yugi slid back to where the tip of his penis was just inside her, he slammed into her at a rapid pace. "Oh, oh..uhhh…Yugi, feels..so…good!" Yugi began to sweat, ignoring the pain in his knee, he continued to ram the horny girl. "Yugi, im…cumming! Please go AH! Faster, right there YES!" Yugi slammed into her afew more good times and, "YUGI! Ahhhh…ahh.." Yugi also came and was out of breath overed in sweat. Serenity was blushing and had a satisfied smile displayed on her face. "Yugi, that was amazing!" Yugi looked at her and smiled, yeah, it was Serenity, it was great!" Serenity stood and leaned against the door to the bathroom that was connected to Yugi's bedroom. "Would you like to take a shower with me?" She looked at Yugi over her shoulder, almost expecting Yugi to follow her. He got up and followed her into the bathroom as it filled with steam.

After their shower (at 3am) Yugi and Serenity laid in the bed and talked as they fell asleep.

**End

*Sorry about all the crappy endings, but I just have so many ideas and I don't know where to end the stories, maybe I should work on that. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

"Shipping Back"

"Homecoming"

It's been a few months since Yugi's accident in Iraq, and now it's time for him to get back to his station. Grandpa drove all the kids to the air port to say their goodbyes to Yugi once again. Yugi had been at the air port for a few hours with his chief, filling out paper work and talking about where he'll be when he gets back.

As the gang looked around for Yugi, they saw two men in ACUs salute each other and walk away they recognized one of the soldiers to be just the guy they were looking for, "Yugi!" everyone yelled in unison. Yugi turned and smiled, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Tea smiled, "What do you think were doing here? We came to see you off...again." Joey finished with a, "Duh…" Grandpa walked up and patted yugi on the back come on, your plane doesn't leave for another hour and a half, we can walk over and get some pizza if you'd like." Everyone agreed and walked across the street to the pizzeria.

Yugi sat next to Serenity, they've been dating since their date night and they both have never been happier. They all talked, laughed, and grandpa told embarrassing stories about Yugi from when he was little. Soon, their hour and a half was up and Yugi had to get on his plane. He firmly hugged Serenity and whispered sweet things to her in her ear to make her feel better. He hugged everyone and away he went. "Bye everyone, I love you guys…" Yugi successfully held tears back in his eyes but they were there as everyone else let theirs flow. "Bye Yug, We're gunna miss ya man…" Joey said wiping his eyes. "I'm going t miss you all to, but don't worry, I'll be coming back soon. Bye guys." Yugi turned to get on his plane with a few other soldiers. Grandpa waved and yelled, "Don't forget to send us more videos!" Yugi smiled and rolled his eyes as he held up his hand giving a thumbs up.

Yugi's Chief rested a hand on Yugi's shoulder and said, "I can tell your truly loved here. Ill make sure you'll make it home safely." Yugi gave his chief a nod as he looked back to wave at his friends and grandfather.

As the gang made it back to inner Domino, Serenity and Tea went off to have some girl time out on the town, as Joey and Tristan stayed with Yugi's grandpa.

"So, Serenity…how are you and Yugi getting along?" Tea asked with a smile, Serenity smiled back, "Were doing great, he's probably the best guy I've ever met! But…" Tea's face turned serious, "but what?" Serenity sighed, I hate him being gone for so long and so far away." Tea looked at the sky, "I can understand that, Yugi did a courageous thing for us and if you two go as far as getting married, I believe Yugi would be a great provider for you." Serenity smiled at Tea's words, "Thanks Tea!" Serenity smiled, Tea asked, "Are you willing to marry into the Army?" Serenity thought for a second, "Yes, of course I would, it would be hard when hes gone, but I have my family and you guys right?" Tea smiled and nodded, "That's right, come on, let's go get something to eat!"

At the game shop, Joey and Tristan began rooting through some of Grandpa's photo albums, "HEY whoa, whoa!" Joey stopped and asked as he pointed to a young pregnant woman standing next to a taller man with hair like yugi's as a 5 year old Yugi stood reaching up to hug his mothers belly with a large innocent smile n his face. "Is that Yugi's parents?" Asking an obvious question, Grandpa smiled sadly, "Yes, that's Naomi and Hiroku, Yugi's parents." Tristan pointed to Naomi, "But shes pregnant, I thought Yugi was an only child." Grandpa looked at the picture longing to see his family again, "Well, he almost had a little sister.." Joey and Tristan both asked, "Almost?" Grandpa sighed, "When Yugi was 5, a few weeks after this photo was taken, they were on their way to visit me, and they were in a car accident, Yugi's father died before he got to the hospital, and neither Naomi nor the baby made it, making Yugi the only survivor." Joey and Tristan were shocked, "Yugi never told us that…" Tristan stated sadly, "He doesn't talk about his parents to anyone; he hardly talks to me about them."They look very happy." Joey stated. Grandpa nodded handing the album back to the boys, "They were all very happy…who wants a snack!" Grandpa asked changing the subject, Joey and Tristan followed Gramps into the kitchen.

Serenity and Tea were eating at Subway, they talked about boys and other girls at school who got on their nerves, until Serenity changed the subject. "Tea, I have to tell you something…" Serenity said sounding serious, "Sure Serenity, what is it?" Tea asked taking a drink of her sprite, "Well, remember a few weeks ago when we all sat at Yugi's Grandpa's house and drank?" Tea nodded, and Serenity continued, "Well, that night Yugi and I sort of…..well…" Tea saw what she was getting at and gasped, "Serenity! Are you serious?" Serenity nodded, but Tea saw that she wasn't' smiling, so she asked, "Are you…regretting it now?" Serenity shook her head, "No, not at all! I was amazing, it's just that, Well, I took a pregnancy test and it was positive…"

**End**

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Thanks for being patient and thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

"Breaking the News"

"Homecoming"

Tea was wide eyed, "Serenity…you're pregnant?" Tea whispered surprised. Serenity closed her eyes and gave a slight nod. "Oh my gosh! What are you going to do?" Tea asked. Serenity was running her finger around her cup, playing nervously with the condensation that appeared on the side of it, "Well, I have to tell Yugi first, I'm scared to tell Joey, I don't want him to be upset at Yugi…" Tea thought for a moment, then said, "Serenity, those guys have been friends since and they've been through a lot together, sure Joey is going to be upset, cause you mean a lot to him, you're his world, but as long as Yugi takes care of you and the baby, which we all know he will, everything will turn out okay in the end." Tea said with a smile. Serenity sighed, "Your right Tea thank you, ummm, would you mind coming with me to tell Joey?" Tea smiled and nodded, "Of course I will."

Serenity was near the docks, she called Yugi as she looked out where the sun was disappearing beneath the sea. /_I hope he isn't too upset…/ _

"Hello?" Yugi's voice sounded strained and rough, then she heard a sigh of relief, in the background she heard the sound of metal clinking together, she imagined Yugi was lifting something heavy, "I'm sorry Yugi is this a bad time?" Yugi let out another grunt and he set another missile round on the ground, finally he said, "No no it's not, just give me one second okay?" he asked sweetly, serenity smiled, "okay yugi." She heard more rustling and talking as she listened to Yugi working with other soldiers. Then she heard a soldier release Yugi from his duties and he was done for the day. "Thank you sir." She heard Yugi say, then she heard him pick the phone up, "Sorry about that Serenity, how are you?" Serenity smiled and hesitantly said, "I-I'm doing alright, how about you? I miss you..." Yugi smiled, "I miss you to I can't wait to see you again." Serenity smiled a little, "Yeah….Yugi? I have something to tell you, but I'm afraid…" Yugi's smile faded, "Serenity, don't be afraid, you can tell me anything, now, what's wrong?" Serenity watched the water flow for a few seconds before she spoke, she sighed, "Yugi…I'm…" Yugi waited for a few seconds and then anticipated her news, "You're….?" Serenity took a deep breath in and suddenly said, "Yugi, I'm pregnant…" Yugi was silent for a few minutes and Serenity was getting worried, "Yugi? Please say something, are you there?" Yugi answered, "I'm here, I'm sorry it was just very sudden for me. Are you seriously pregnant?" Serenity sighed a "yes." Into the phone. Yugi sighed as well, ran his free hand through his hair, "Well Serenity, I'm going to be right there by your side the whole time…figuratively." He gave a small chuckle. Serenity's eyes watered up, "Yugi, do you really mean that?" her voice cracking from almost crying. Yugi gave a small laugh again, "Of course I do Serenity, and I mean that with every inch of my heart, I want to be there for you." Serenity had tears rolling down her face, "Oh Yugi…thank you." Yugi again, laughed a little, "No need to thank me Serenity, it might be a little tough at first but, I know we can make it. Have you told anyone else?" Serenity said, "Only you and Tea know, I'm going to tell Joey and the others tonight." Serenity heard voices in the background saying they needed Yugi's help, "Serenity I have to go okay? I can call you later, thanks for calling to let me know, take it easy Serenity." Okay, I will, I love you Yugi." Yugi smiled, "I love you to Serenity. Bye." "Good-bye Yugi." They hung up and it was time for Serenity to go tell the others.

Serenity walked into the house Tea saw Serenity and smiled; Joey and the other guys were playing video games in the living room. Serenity and Tea walked into the living room nervously, "Uhh, Joey?" Serenity said just above a whisper, he didn't hear her, she looked back at Tea how put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Serenity stepped up and tried one more time to get her brothers attention, "Joey?" all he said was a quick, "Yeah?" Tea stepped in and pressed pause on the game, "Your little sister has something to tell you." She said. Joey and the others turned to her as Tea returned to her side. "Guys, this is a little hard for me to say but..." Joey put an arm around his sister, "Whatever is going on, we'll be there to help, what's up sis?" Serenity looked at everyone and then suddenly she found their carpet to be rather interesting, "I'm pregnant..." she said quickly and quietly. Joey looked at her sternly, "What was that?" he asked just to make sure he heard her correctly. Serenity met Joeys eyes, they were filled with anger, she slowly and clearly said, "Joey, I'm pregnant…" Joey growled in anger, "Whose is it Serenity, tell me, I'll kill'im!" Serenity tilted her head, "See, that's the thing Joey, It's….its Yugi's..."

The gang gasped, "WHAAT?" Serenity held her hands up to Joey, "Please Joey, Don't be mad, I-"Joey looked at her, "Don't be mad? My best friend got my little sister pregnant and you're telling me not to be mad, I thought Yugi was supposed to be my friend!" Serenity hugged her brother, "Oh Joey, it isn't all Yugi's fault, it was my idea and we both wanted to so, you should be mad at me, not him." Joey sighed, "Does he know yet?" Serenity nodded, "I told him this evening." Joey ran a hand down his face, thinking, "And he said he'd help ya?" Serenity smiled as she remembered Yugi's exact words, she nodded. "ahhhhh, well, I'll be there for ya both sis. Are you happy?" Joey asked. Serenity thought for a moment and smiled, "Yes Joey, I am." Joey smiled and hugged his sister, "well, as long as you're happy, I'm happy I guess. Congratulations sis." Serenity smiled. "Thanks Joey."

*E.O.C* (end of chapter)

Thanks for reading


	12. Chapter 12

"The Call"

"Homecoming"

*Hey guys, this is kind of the boring chapter, just bare with me, it will get better! Thanks for reading!*

Serenity was at home, waiting for everyone to return from work. It's been three months since she shared her news with Yugi and her friends, and she was slightly beginning to develop a baby bump, she was watching TLC's, "Say Yes to the Dress" every now and then commenting on the dresses, she had snacks in hand as she was sucked into the doubtful, soon-to-be brides. She began to think about her own wedding until her thoughts were disrupted by Tea walking in the door from work, she had her cute little tutu on as usual.

"Hello Tea how was your day today?" Tea looked at her gave her a half smile, "Well, dealing with cranky little girls all day that wanna do their own thing was a bit annoying, but other than that it was a good day." Tea said dropping herself on to an oversized, comfy chair, Serenity giggled. Tea looked over at the TV, she said, "OH, I love this show!" They started watching the show together.

Around four o'clock in the afternoon, Tristan walked in from work also, seeing the girls in the living room talking and giggling up a storm, keeping the TV on for background noise. He rolled his eyes and took his jacket off. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a soda and entered the living room as the girls giggled again. Tristan sprawled himself on the love seat and said, if you don't mind I'm going to change this. Tea and Serenity looked his way and at once said, "WAIT, WERE WATCHING THAT!" Tristan countered, "I've been home for ten minutes and you haven't looked at the TV since I got here!" Tea merely placed her hands on her hips and stuck her nose in the air, "Well we were listening to it!" Serenity just giggled. Tristan lounged on the love seat with his legs kicked up and the girls continued to talk.

It's been a few hours since Tristan came home, they were all talking at the moment and they talked about any and everything. "Hey Serenity, what time is Joey getting home, its 7:30 already, doesn't he get off at 6?" Serenity looked at her phone, "Yeah he usually does but he texted me earlier and said he had to stay late. He should be home soon." Tea stood, she didn't realize how late it was getting, "I'll go cook dinner, what sounds good tonight?" they began to think what they wanted for dinner until they heard the door open and close again. "Ey guys..." Joey sighed. "Hey Joey, how was work?" Serenity asked. "Well…it was…work." Joey chuckled; he ran his fingers through his hair. Tea could see he was tired and most likely hungry. "What would you like to have for dinner Joey?" Tea asked. Joey had stripped his uniform top off the reveal a grey undershirt, he looked up at Tea from the couch and said, "Don Worry 'bout dinner, I ordered a pizza already, if that's okay wit you guys." Tristan jumped up and smiled a macho-man smile. "That FIIIINE with us!" he said throwing a fist in the air.

A few minutes pasted and the pizza was delivered, everyone was talking and they settled in the living room again to find something to watch. Serenity was leaning against her brother running her hands over her small baby bump, as Joey's his arm rested above her head on the back of the couch. Tea was again in the oversized chair that Yugi would normally sit in when they watched things together. Tristan was again on the love seat sprawled out and relaxed. Tea had the remote and they came across CNN as they were talking about the War in Iraq. The top news story was saying, /_ there was a roadside bomb in The Camp Nama, where six American soldiers were seriously injured, with only dead. / _Serenity and the others were wide eyed, "Camp Nama, that's….where Yugi is right?" Tristan asked quietly, Serenity looked to the ground and was beginning to get lost in her thoughts. Joey put an arm around his sister and he began to say something, until the phone rang. Serenity jumped at the sound and went for the phone. She answered timidly, "H-hello?" Yugi smiled at the sound of his loves voice, "Hello Serenity!" Yugi's voice sounded rough but happy. "Yugi!" Serenity sighed and put her hand to her chest, "Yugi, we saw the news reports about the roadside bombing, are you alright?" Yugi gave a small strained chuckle, "Yes Serenity, I'm just fine. I just got knocked out, but I'm fine now, nothing serious." Serenity let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness." Yugi smiled, "Hey, don't stress out okay? It's not good for the baby." Serenity giggled as a hand made its way to her belly, "I'm okay Yugi, matter of fact, and I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at one." – "Oh really? You'll have to tell me about that. But I have to go now, I just wanted to call and let you know I was okay." – "Okay Yugi, thank you for letting me know." – "Your welcome Serenity, I love you." At his words she blushed, "I love you to Yugi, Bye…" – "Goodbye Serenity."

*E.O.C*


	13. Chapter 13

"6 months"

"Homecoming"

Yugi and another first sergeant were standing in their full gear; helmet, the bullet proof vest, ACUs, combat boots, they were both holding AK47s, ya know, the works. As they stood guard, they saw Iraqi children running and playing soccer in the street, everyday people running their errands, and the occasional stray dog or cat, some people even had a group of goats to sell. "Motou….your that Yugi kid from New York aren't you, the king of games?" The First Sergeant known as Patrick Milo, or First Sergeant Milo. Yugi looked over to him, smiled and nodded, "Hmn, That's right." Milo smiled and held his hand out, "Nice to meet you kid, my daughter is a big fan of yours." Yugi took his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you to sir." It was awkwardly quiet for a few minutes, until Yugi engaged in their earlier conversation, "So, your daughters a fan of mine huh, for what can I ask?" Yugi was blushing a bit. F. Sergeant Milo smiled and said, "Well, she's got a poster of you, she drew a heart around your face, I figure that might mean she thinks your good looking or something like that, but she watched your duels all the time on the tube." Yugi snickered a little; he's never heard someone refer to the TV as the tube. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet the father of a fan." Yugi blushed. "Here…" Yugi looked over as F. Sergeant Milo reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, searched in it for a moment and, "Ahh, here she is." He held a picture up to Yugi, the picture was of a girl, about 9 or 10, she had short red hair with two pink and yellow barrettes holding her hair back out of her face, she was smiling, she had a pink summer dress on with white sandals, she was on her way to cross an arched, white bridge, as her dad took the picture she looked back and said "I love you daddy!" Yugi smiled at the picture, "She's adorable…you must miss her." F. Sergeant Milo smiled and took another look at the picture, "Yes I do… she just turned 10 last week, and do you have any children?" Yugi smiled and said, "Well, my girlfriend back home she's 6 months pregnant now." Yugi dug in his pocket and pulled out a picture Serenity had sent to him, he held it so the other man could see, it was Serenity in their den, she was sitting in a large chair with her legs extended, resting on the coffee table in front of her, she had on lavender yoga pants and a white sweatshirt on, the sweatshirt belonged to Yugi but she wore it anyways, her hair was up in a messy bun, she was balancing a bowl of fruity pebbled on her belly, as she laughed." Yugi loved the picture. "Wow, she's very pretty. Are you going to be able to be there when the baby is born?" Yugi sighed and said, "I sure hope so…"

It was late in the City of Domino, Serenity was typing a paper on her laptop, she had just started online college and she was very happy, Joey was sitting in their study and going through paper work, Tea was making her schedule for the next day as Tristan was grading his student's quizzes from that day. She looked around and sighed happily, she felt movement in her belly, and gently ran a hand over her baby bump. Her thoughts roamed to Yugi. She stopped typing and just thought, /I wonder how yugi id doing, I wish he'd call me s I can put my mind at ease, I'm sure he's fine though, he's a strong man and he'll be coming home soon!/ Serenity's thoughts were cut short from Joey walking out of the study, stretching and yawning loudly, drawing everyone from their work, sending dirty looks towards Joey for disrupting their train of thought, but said nothing. Joey noticed his sister sitting in Yugi's chair, with her laptop in her lap, with a paper almost completely finished, but she was staring into space. "Hello..Serenity..Anybody home?" Joey asks as he waved his hand in front of his sister's face. She snapped back to, and smiled at Joey, "Hi big brother, did you get all your work finished?" He nodded, I did, but it looks like you got a few more things to add to your paper, but you were spacin out, everythin okay?" Joey sat on the arm of the chair that his sister was sitting in. "Well, nothing is really wrong, I was just thinking of when yugi gets to come home, it'll be mixing in with the baby's due date and I hope he makes it on time." Joey smiled at his sisters words, "You love Yug, don't ya?" Serenity giggled and nodded firmly, "I do, very much!" she said clasping her hands together raising them to her heart. "That's all he needs ta get home safely and on time, is your love Serenity, He neva lets down a friend, or girlfriend in your case." Joey said rubbing her back. Serenity smiled sweetly at Joey's words with tears of joy in her eyes, until she flinched slightly and rested a hand on her belly. "you alright sis?" Joey question caught the attention of the others as they looked up from their work. Serenity smiled and raised her hands up defensively, "Yes! I'm just fine it was only a kick!" she giggled. "Can…can I feel?" Tea asked nervously. "Of course you can." Tea reached out her hand to feel the little creation Serenity and yugi made together*(lol-SECKS…anyway…)* she placed her hand on Serenity's belly and a little tiny foot pressed back at her. Tea's eyes widened as she fought back tears of joy. "Wow Serenity…it's amazing…" Serenity agreed and smiled. "AWWEE RIIIIGHT! UNCLE JOEYS TURN TA FEEL MY NEPHEW!" he had a goofy grin on his face as he said this, but got serious as he rested his hand where Tea's hand was seconds ago. He waited..and waited..and waited some more, Serenity pushed on one side of her belly to make her baby move again so Joey could feel, then finally a little foot kicked Joey's hands ass, *(haha)* Serenity flinched but smiled soon after, Joey was awestruck, "yep, it's definitely a boy in dere!" he said brushing away tears. He looked up as Serenity and smiled, she was half way asleep, with one of Yugi's shirts she always slept with to make her feel better, it made her feel like he was close by. "Come on sis, let's get you to bed." Joey said helping her up. He walked her to her room then she stopped, drawing the attention of Joey. "What's da matta sis?" Serenity turned around and took a few steps towards Yugi's room. "I wanna sleep with Yugi...I want my Yugi back!" Serenity cried, all her tears that were held back were finally coming out. She rested her forehead on his door with her hands on both sides of her head, she slid down to her knees crying. Joey got on his knees to get to her and comforted her. He pulled her in close. "It won't be too much longer Serenity. He will be coming home to you and the baby very soon. Then you both can enjoy each other as well as your newcomer." Joey said rubbing her belly gently. Serenity smiled and wiped her tears, "The year is going by kinda fast, and three more months should be alright I guess." She said calming down a bit. Joey smiled. "That's right. Now, I don't think Yugi would mind you sleeping in his bed." Serenity smiled and stood with the help of Joey, she hugged him and thanked him, bidding him a good night. Joey smiled. "Good night sis."

E.O.C

** hey guys, sorry for boring chapters! DON'T BE BORED WITH ME! It will be better!

Thanks for Reading!


	14. Chapter 14

21st birthday Surprise! 

Serenity awoke early in the morning, she was now eight months pregnant and she was going to be due in a few weeks. But today was a special day, Serenity was finally turning twenty-one. She arose from her bed and stretched slightly, rubbing her belly gently. She smiled as she walked to her dresser. "What should I wear today? It's not like I can go out drinking or anything, so ill just wear this I guess." she pulled out a large grey thermal shirt that had belonged to Yugi and a pair of her pink sweat pants.

As she waddled her way to the kitchen, Joey was working quickly as if to meet a dead line for something. "Good morning big brother!" Her sudden appearance made Joey jump, "Serenity! Uhhh…g'mornin'…you're up early." She smiled, "I know, someone wouldn't let me get back to sleep." She said as she absentmindedly ran a hand over her belly. Joey smiled a bit and looked down at her belly, then he asked, "Serenity, honestly are you happy with Yugi? And are you happy with this baby?" Serenity took a seat in the kitchen as her and her brother talked. "Yes, Joey, I'm positive! Yugi makes me very happy and even tho this baby wasn't exactly planned..I'm very happy with her..or him as well." Serenity smiled at her brother as he set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with banana slices topped with whipped cream in front of her. Her eyes lit up and looked up at Joey, he had a smile on his face, "Happy Birthday sis." She smiled, "Thanks Joey!" She began to eat her birthday breakfast Joey had always made for her ever since their mom taught him to cook. "Sure thing Serenity." They sat in silence for a few minutes and Joey noticed Serenity kept looking at her phone every few minutes, "Hasn't called ya today?" Referencing to Yugi, sadly Serenity shook her head." No, he hasn't…" Joey smiled sadly, "Don't worry your pretty lil head sis, He'll call, something probably just came up." She nodded, "Your right, I know he'll call." They smiled at each other and continued eating.

"Well First Sergeant Motou, your head injury looks to be just about healed. I'm happy to say you'll get your well earned leave time to go meet your new baby." Yugi sat up from his examination. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked up at the medic. "Really? I'm able to go?" Yugi sounded very enthusiastic, he honestly didn't believe he'd be able to leave due to how much time he'd had off already. The medic smiled, "Yes you can, it was nice of the colonel wasn't it?" He springed up from his seat and stood inches away from the nedic, "YES, it's GREAT!" he hugged the medic causing her to laugh. "You'd better get going First Sergeant; they won't wait on you long." She said looking at her watch. Yugi gasped looking at his own watch, "You're right! I gotta go, thank you ma'am!" The medic giggled as Yugi ran off the catch the next plane out. Before he went to the airport, he had an hour to spare, so he went to a jeweler store and looked at all the engagement rings, "Excuse me ma'am, I'll take this ring please." He pointed to a diamond ring, it was a Neil Lane Bridal 1 1/8 Carat t.w. Diamond Engagement Ring. The jeweler smiled and said, "That's one lucky lady." Yugi smiled and agreed naturally. She placed the ring in a small box and handed him the ring.

A few hours later, Serenity, Joey and the others were celebrating her birthday in the living room, every so often she'd check her phone, /_he still hasn't called, I hope he's okay…/ _ Tea noticed Serenity off in space. "Serenity, aren't you enjoying your birthday?" Serenity looked up at Tea and smiled, "Of course I am, it's just…Yugi hasn't called me all day, I don't know if I should be worried or upset." As she said this, the phone rang, Joey being the closest, answered it. "Hello?" he was surprised to hear who was on the other end. "Hey Joey, its Yugi.." -"Hey Yuge! Whats going on!" Yugi answered, "Joey I need you to do me a favor," Joey blinked, "Whats up man?" Yugi sighed as he smiled, "Joey, I'm on my way home, I need you to keep this from Serenity so I can surprise her. Okay?" Joeys eyes bugged as a wide grin appeared on his face, "No problem man! Awe, I cant wait ta see you! I miss you man!" Joey whispered, Yugi smiled, "I miss you to Joey, You have no idea. But ill be landing in Domino in a few hours, I gotta go okay?" Joey smiled, "Alright man, ill see you soon." Yugi nodded, "See you soon." And with that they ended the call.

"Who was that Joey?" Serenity asked, Joey stopped walking, he looked around the room avoiding his sisters innocent question. "Ahhhh….well ya see sis it was….ummm…nobody, wrong number." Joey rubbed the back of his head nervously. Serenity raised an eyebrow at joeys reaction, "Well okay Joey. Ifyou say so.." Serenity said sadly as she looked at her phone again the clock read 9:30.

Yugi's plane landed in Chicago for a layover. There, many other passengers boarded the plane. After about an hour or two, a vice came over the intercom, "_Attention passengers of 818, We will be landing in Domino, New York in five minutes. Please remain seated and fasten your seatbelts." _The voice over the intercom stopped and everyone did what they were told. Yugi sat back and relaxed in his seat. There was a little girl sitting in the seat one isle over from him, she looked quite sick, as she wore a knitted cap over a bare scalp. "Excuse me -man?" The little girl asked sweetly. Yugi looked over and smiled, "Yes?" The little girl smiled. "Are you Yugi Motou?" He leant over on the armrest, looked around suspiciously and winked at her, "I guess you caught me." She giggled at his silliness. "My names Elicia. Im a huge fan of yours, I watched your duels all the time!" Yugi smiled, "Well, it's very nice to meet you little lady." Yugi smiled at his little friend, until Elicia began to cough quite violently, Yugi's s,ile turned into a look of concern, "Are you alright?" Yugi had just noticed the girl didn't seem to have parents around. Elicia stopped coughing after having a drink of water, as she smiled, "Yes, im okay, ive had this for a while now." She said sadly, but still had a small smile on her face. Yugi looked at the ground, finding it suddenly interesting, then back to Elicia, "Where are your parents? If you don't mind me asking, Elicia seemed to perk up at the mentioning of her parents, "They are waiting for me in Domino. You see, I live with my grandparents in Chicago, and I'm going to New York for my cancer treatments.." She said that last part slowly and sounded sad. Yugi looked at her and smiled. "I know just from the time I've talked with you Elicia, that you're a strong girl who has a lot of faith, use that faith and hope you have and it may just come to good use." Elicia smiled, "You mean, if I hope, and keep my faith strong, I wont have cancer anymore?" Yugi saw the smile on her face, he couldn't tell her that, that was necessarily true, but he couldn't tell her she was wrong either, he was looking around until they heard, "_Passengers of 818, we are now landing in Domino, New York. Thank you for choosing American Airlines and enjoy your stay in Domino, New York." _Yugi looked back at Elicia as she held a small smile on her face, Yugi places a hand on hers encouragingly, they smiled at each other and got off the plane.

"Mr. Motou?" Elicia asked, Yugi smiled, "Please, Call me Yugi." Elicia giggled, "Yugi, would you mind helping me find my bags and, stay with me until I find my mommy and daddy?" Yugi looked at his watch, it was quite late and he really wanted to see Serenity and the others but he decided to help her. "Of course I can Elicia." After a few minutes of waiting by the conveyer belt, Elicia's pink suitcases came around, "Ah! There they are!" Yugi grabbed the two small suitcases and took off for the lobby where her parents should be waiting. They looked around as Yugi asked, "What do they look like?" Elicia smiled, "My mommy has long blonde hair, she usually wears it in a ponytail, and my daddy is tall and he had short black hair, he wears glasses and has a goatee!" Elicia giggled. Yugi rested a hand on his knee and pointed towards a couple an arm around one another and looking around, "Is that them?" Yugi could tell it was them from the way her eyes lit up, Elicia ran towards her mommy and daddy, as Yugi grabbed her bags, (what a gentleman!) "Mommy! Daddy!" Elicia yelled as she ran up to the couple, they were hugging each other as Yugi walked up putting her bags on the ground, Elicia's dad looked up at the man in ACU's and asked, "Can we help you?" Yugi took his cap off in respect of the elder man. But be for Yugi could say anything, Elicia stepped in, "Daddy, this is my friend Yugi, he talked to me on the plane and he taught me how to play duel monsters!" Her father smiled, "Did he now? Well, thank you sir for keeping an eye on my daughter." He said reaching out his hand, Yugi took his hand and shook it, "It was my pleasure sir, You have a very polite daughter, and talented and smart may I add." Yugi looked at his watch, it was almost one in the morning. "Well, it was very nice to meet you all, but I have to get going now, Elicia came up and gave him a hug, "Thank you for playing with me Yugi." This made Yugi feel all warm and fuzzy inside, he smiled, "Sure thing Elicia!" He pulled away from their hug keeping his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "I'll be praying for you everyday Elicia" He stood and walked away. Elicia watched him leave as tears ran down her face. "Good-bye Yugi…" she whispered to herself.

As Yugi was searching for his luggage, he heard a familiar voice behind him calling him name, "Yugi!" He turned to see Joey standing there. "Hey Joey!" They gave each other a hug, enjoying their friendship. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, "Well, I just thought you might like a ride home instead of getting a cab. -"Thanks man! So, how is Serenity doing?" Yugi couldn't have sounded happier. Joey chuckled at Yugi's enthusiasm for the well being of his little sister. "She's doing great Yugi, she's at home sleeping now." Yugi smiled at the thought . "I can't wait to see her." They loaded Yugi's bags in the trunk of the car and drove the 20 minute drive to their house.

As they pulled into their driveway, Yugi stopped joey from getting out. "Joey, I want to ask you something.." Joey closed the door and listened, "Sure Yuge, whats up?" Yugi looked nervous, "Well, Joey I just wanted to know, what you'd think if i…" Yugi paused as he took a small black box out of his pocket, " – if I asked Serenity to marry me?" Joey looked at the beautiful diamond ring that he knew his sister would love. "Well Yugi.." Joey thought for a moment taking the box and examining the ring, "I'd be happy for you both, just take care of her man, she means the world to me…" Yugi's smile grew wider, (if that was possible.) "Thanks Joey!" Yugi couldn't stop smiling, he looked at the ring. "And, don't worry, Serenity and the baby are in good hands with me." They got out of the car and walked up t the house. Joey patted Yugi's back as he put his hand on the door knob. "Its good to have ya home pal.."

E.O.C

Whatcha think?

Till next time!


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm Home" 

Joey and Yugi sat up for a little longer talking, Yugi finally being able to sit in his appointed chair and relaxed. Until his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Yugi answered still in a state of relaxation, "First Sergeant Motou, is that anyway to address your Colonel?" came a strong stern voice from the phone, quickly Yugi sat up startling Joey a bit and talked back, "Colonel Armstrong, Sir, excuse me, I've just arrived home sir." Joey watched in amusement as Yugi struggled talking to his colonel. As Yugi walked into the study room and jotted somethings down, Joey heard a "Yes sir." Every other sentence. After a few minutes of that, he heard a "Thank you sir. Yu to sir. Bye." Yugi walked out of the study room and hung up his phone. "What was that about Yuge?" Joey asked, Yugi looked at Joey and said, "Well, I still have to go work at the battery since im here and he was just giving me my orders of what I needed to do, but he said I get the day off whenever Serenity has the baby." Joey smiled at the thought. "That's great Yugi!" he said as he yawned. "Lets get to bed, its late. Thanks for coming to get me Joey." Joey smiled with his half open eyes, "Sure thing Yuge. You're my best pal, I'd do anythin for ya." Yugi could tell joey was tired cause of how his voice would slur and the Brooklyn accent really came out. "Good night Joey." Joey stopped at his door and turned towards Yugi, "G'night man." And they both entered their rooms.

Yugi noticed someone was sleeping in his bed, as he got closer, he recognized the person to be his love, Serenity. He bent over her and kissed her ever so gently on the forehead, he pulled away close to her face, watching his angel sleep, as he brushed her bangs from her face, he smiled. His hand trailed down to her enlarged belly, and he rubbed it gently, he whispered, "I'm here baby, daddy's home…" then he felt a little kick, his eyes widened and began to tear up, as he smiled. He placed a small kiss on her belly. He stood and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

Many thoughts ran through Yugi's mind as he stood in the shower, /_I hope Serenity still has the feelings she had for me when I left, I love her so much, what if she says no to my proposal?/_ Yugi ran a hand through his wet hair, he was getting nervous.

Back in the bedroom, Serenity awoke to the sound of running water, "Who the heck is taking a shower at this hour? Probably Joey…stupid Joey…" Serenity thought as she wrapped the blankets closer to her and turned over to her other side, annoyed. She heard the water stop and the glass door open, "FINALLY!" she thought. But then, she heard her door open, thinking it was Joey searching for something she pretended to be asleep. But, then someone climbed into her bed, that was it for her. She sat up and turned towards wh she thought was Joey, "Joey this isn't your room, wake up and go to your own room!" Serenity's Eyes weren't quite adjusted to the darkness yet, so she couldn't see who it really was. "Whoa, whoa Serenity, it's me, Yugi..." Yugi said sitting up, and turned towards her, Serenity's eyes widened as she started to cry. "Yugi? You're here? But when…how?..." she asked her questions as she cupped his face and pulled him close, she put her forehead against his for him to explain, "I wanted to be here sooner so I could be here for your birthday, but, the layover in Chicago took a little longer than normal. Im so sorry I wasn't here for it. But, I am now, happy birthday Serenity." Serenity threw her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. "Yugi, I don't care about that, all I care about is that your home…finally." She ran a dainty hand through his damp hair but felt something bumpy as he flinched away. "Yugi, what was that?" Yugi smiled, "oh, I just got stitches there before I left to come here. It was from that roadside bomb you heard about a piece of metal flew by and, well, ya know, but its fine its totally fine!" they kissed and Yugi pulled her close and he guided her tired head to his chest. His free hand went to her belly again, she smiled at the father baby contact, as she dozed off into a happy sleep, as did he.

The following morning, Joey walked into the kitchen with Tea and Tristan sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning Joey." Tea said, Joey trudged over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of strawberry mini wheat's, with his eyes still half closed he said, "ughh, morning…" – "where did you go last night man?" Joey looked up remembering Yugi was home, "Don't worry, you'll see here in a little bit." Joey winked, which caused Tea and Tristan to look at each other.

Around 9:30, Yugi woke up and looked down at Serenity as she woke up to him shifting around. "Good morning Serenity.." Yugi kissed her on top of her head, she smiled. "Good morning Yugi." They sat there in silence for a few minutes enjoying each other's company. They finally got up and walked down stairs to join the others.

"Good morning Serenity", everyone said, "Good morning guys!" then Yugi walked in, "Morning Guys!" They looked up and said, "Good morning Yugi," Then they did a double take. "Yugi? Your home! When did you get here?' Tea jumped up and hugged Yugi. He hugged her back and said, "I came in last night, Joey came to get me." Tea and Tristan looked at Joey, "So that's where you went!" Tristan walked over and patted Yugi on the back, "Welcome home man!" - "Thanks Tristan."

A few hours later, Yugi got a call on his cell phone, "Yes sir?" he answered. "First Sergeant Motou we need you at the battery for some paper work on your arrival back in the United States." - "Yes, sir ill be right over, thank you sir." With that the call ended. "Hey guys, I have to go to the battery and do some paper work, I should be back soon." – "Okay Yugi, call us if you need anything." Yugi nodded, gave Serenity a kiss and went on his way.

The gang went in the living room and talked for a while then watched a movie, Serenity relaxed in Yugi's chair feeling a little funny. Then all of a sudden, a rush of water ran between them, she looked down, her face was flushed and she had the look of shock on her face, "Serenity, are you alright?" Joey noticed his little sister's scared look, "Serenity?" Tea said trying to get her attention. "Guys? I think my water broke…"

E.O.C

Till next time ya'll…


	16. Chapter 16

"Welcome to the World!"

Everyone gasped as Serenity clutched her belly. "Uhh…uhh, okay, well what do we do?" Joey was a little freaked out. Tea stepped in and rubbed Serentiy's back trying to keep her calm, "Joey, we have to get her to a hospital, Serenity, do you want us to take you?" Serenity nodded.

They piled into Joey's car as they sped off to Domino Hospital. As a contraction hit Serenity, she squeezed Tristan's hand. "Just breathe Serenity, your doing just great!" Tea said happily, Serenity just looked at her like, /whatever…/

They arrived at the hospital and they admitted Serenity into the labor and delivery ward.

Everyone sat around as Serenity had a contraction every now and then, nurses going in and out of her room and occasionally the doctor would come in and check on her. "Guys, I think I'm going to take a nap for a little bit okay?" Joey answered, "Sure Serenity, is it okay if we stay in here and with you?" Serenity smiled tiredly, "Of course.." Serenity turned on her side and fell asleep.

Everyone talked softly, and was waiting impatiently to meet Serenity and Yugi's new arrival. Tea looked at her watch and it's been about an hour since Serenity fell asleep, "I wonder where Yugi is.." Joey looked at Tristan then they both looked at Tea, "You called him didn't you?" Tea looked at her two friends, "I didn't call him, I assumed one of you would have called him…" just then, they heard a voice they recognized to be Duke, "Nobody called Yugi?" they turned towards the door to find Duke and Yugi's grandfather walking in. "I'll call him now!" Joey said, fumbling around in his pockets for his phone. "Ahh! Here it is, ill just be in the hallway."

Yugi was in an office filling out paper work as he sighed looking at his watch. /this is going to be a long day…/ Yugi thought as he continued filling out his work, until his phone rang, He looked at the Caller I.D and saw it was Joey.

"Hello?" Yugi's voice was monotone with boredom, "Yugi! Its Joey, you need to get to the hospital, Serenity is in labor!" Yugi stood quickly, "IM ON MY WAY!" with that Yugi hung up the phone and told the Colonel that he had to go as he stormed out the doors of the battery. Yugi jumped in his car and drove towards the hospital, / hang on Serenity, im coming/ Yugi thought. Within minutes, Yugi made it there and ran into the building, he ran to the reception desk, "Hello Ma'am, I'm looking for a Serenity Mo—uhhh, Serenity Wheeler!" Yugi said as he tried to catch his breath. The receptionist type in her name and it read she was in the labor/delivery ward. "Ah yes, Serenity Wheeler, she's in room 410 on the 4th floor sir." Yugi thanked the young receptionist and started running again. The receptionist smiled as he took off running. Yugi came to the elevators and pushed the "up" button repeatedly waiting for the next available elevator.

By this time Serenity was awake and was breathing slowly and deeply. "Where…is…Yugi?" before anyone could answer, the door swung open revealing an out of breath Yugi. "Hey guys." He said as he entered the room, saw Serenity and dashed over to her. He held her hand as she smiled up at his worried face, "I'm fine Yugi." A contraction hit her as she said, "Well, I will be at least." She squeezed Yugi's hand as she made it through her pain. Yugi had her scoot over as he slid in next to her, one arm around her shoulders as she leant in to his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, Tea thought it'd be a great picture so she snapped on without them knowing.

A nurse came in to check Serenity's progress. "Well Ms. Wheeler, your about 8 centimeters, within the next hour you should be ready to have this baby!" the nurse said enthusiastically. Yugi hugged Serenity tightly as they both smiled. Joey teared up as did Tea; Tristan threw a fist in the air with a macho smile plastered on his face as he yelled, "Awe yeah man!"

As Serenity had another contraction, Yugi was whispering sweet things in her ear to calm her.

About an hour or so later, a nurse came in and checked again. "Serenity, Are you ready to have this baby?" She asked with a smile. Serenity was scared, just like any new mother would be, but subconsciously nodded.

Everyone was shuffled out of the room, but Joey asked, "Serenity, would you be okay with me in here? I wanna be with ya…" Serenity looked at Yugi for his approval, he nodded of course and she nodded to Joey. Quietly Joey cheered a small, "yes!" Going to the opposite side that Yugi was on.

The nurses helped get Serenity in position to deliver her baby. Serenity Grabbed both Yugi's and Joeys hand as she began to push, Joey and Yugi looked at each other and smiled nervously.

In the waiting room everyone was talking happily and thinking of how perfect their little baby would be, what to name it if it were a boy r girl. "I'm going to babysit first.." Tea commented, she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air with closed eyes, Tristan got in real close and said, "Oh yeah? Who do you think Joey's best friend is?" Tea turned to Tristan, its "First of all, its not up to Joey, Yugi and Serenity's baby. Second of all…I'm babysitting first!" they stopped their bickering when they noticed all kinds of nurses and doctors running into their room.

Serentiy had an oxygen mask on because there wasn't enough oxygen getting to the baby. All the pushing Serenity was doing put stress on her and the baby which made her heart feel heavy and it hurt her. Yugi and Joey were shoved away so doctors could help her. With on final scream from Serenity, the baby was out, but she didn't make any noise, no crying or anything. The doctors put an oxygen mask on her and began a baby CPR technique. Joey went to Serenity who was crying, and Yugi stood in the doorway to the sideroom where they had taken their baby. After a few minutes of working on her, the doctors thought the baby was gone, Yugi picked up the beautiful baby who had his eyes and Serenity's beautiful chestnut brown hair. He carried her in back to Serenity and Joey with tear filled eyes. He sat down with her and hugged her softly, not to harm the baby. That's when he felt movement, and a small gurgle coming from his beautiful daughter, until she full blown began to cry, which caused Serenity to cry tears of joy as she rested her head on Yugi's shoulder, Yugi and Joey began to cry as well. Joey sprinted out of the room to find a doctor. Yugi handed the baby to Serenity, Yugi kissed her, "She's going to be okay Serenity." He sniffed from his crying. With tears still in her eyes, Serenity nodded. A doctor and three nurses came in to find the baby to be making some kind of noise as she slowly began to open her eyes. Yugi and Serenity caught a glimpse of what the color was before the doctor took her to check her heart rate, it was a light purple color. "Looks like she has your eyes Yugi." Yugi blushed as he wiped the remaining of his tears away.

Joey had come back into the room as he brought everyone else in with him. They looked around for the baby but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where's the baby?" Grandpa asked. Yugi and Serenity looked at each other as she latched on to Yugi's arm. Yugi said, "She's getting her heart rate checked, she didn't cry when she was born, the doctors check for her heart rate and there was a slight one, but they didn't think she would make it, but, she did and they are checking her heart rate again." Yugi finished as he put an arm around an exhausted Serenity.

_Megumi Rin Motou_

_Born: September 11, 2011 _

_7lbs - 6oz _

_Congratulations Yugi Motou & Serenity Wheeler _


	17. Chapter 17

"Engagement"

A few weeks later, Yugi and Serenity were at home, enjoying their miracle. Yugi was sitting in his chair with his tiny daughter lying asleep on his chest. Serenity was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. "Yugi…what do you say we go out tonight for dinner, with everyone to celebrate Megumi's arrival?" Yugi smiled, "That's a great idea, is she going to be okay going out when she's this little?" Serenity smiled, "Yes Yugi, She'll be just fine." They smiled at each other.

As everyone arrived home from their jobs, and settled in for a few hours, Yugi said, "Okay everyone, time go get dressed, wear your nicest stuff cause were going out for dinner." Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, and did as they were told.

Yugi wore a purple button-up shirt with silver pinstripes, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Serenity wore a sparkling pink dress that came just above her knee, with silver heels.

Megumi wore a cute dress, the top was white and the bottom was brown, and it had a pink sash around the waist and little pink booties.

Joey wore a white tee shirt with a cardigan over it and nice pair of jeans.

Tristan dressed in a black polo shirt and a pair of khaki pants

Tea wore a black dress that was tighter on her figure, and went up to about mid-thigh, she had black heels on and she held a sliver sequence hand bag.

Yugi invited his grandfather along and told him to meet him at the Marriot Marquis.

Grandpa showed up in a brownish color flannel shirt and khaki slacks.

Everyone talked and laughed and had serious conversations and silly ones, once they were done with dinner, Yugi made everyone follow him t the middle of Time Square. The lights and fountains, plus all the people made everything seem to be perfect.

Yugi handed Megumi to Tea as Yugi walked up to Serenity, he got down on one knee in front of her, their friends and thousands of people. Stopping to watch the engagement, Yugi took a deep breath and let it out again, he began..

"Serenity Wheeler, You have made me the happiest man ever, I cant even imagine my life without you, You've given me your love, your trust and you blessed us with a beautiful daughter, I could only ask one more thing from you," Serenity had tears in her eyes as she looked upon the man wh had also made her very happy and safe, "And what would that be Yugi?" Serenity asked with a smile she voice cracking from the joy, knowing what was going to come next, she raised a hand to her cheek to hide her blush, Yugi took a breath again to calm himself, "Serenity Wheeler, would you make me the luckiest, happiest man in the world and…' he stopped and pulled out a small black, velvet box, he opened it and there was a beautiful diamond ring, "Marry me?"

Serenity began to cry tears of joy again, as Yugi took the ring out, she stretched her hand out for him to place the ring on her finger, she looked at it, "Yugi, of course I'll marry you!" Yugi stood and held his arms out as Serenity jumped into Yugi's strong arms. He held her close and whispered, "I love you." Into her hear. She let out a sobbed cry, "I love you to Yugi Motou!" everyone that was watching clapped and cheered as the newly engaged couple kissed.


	18. Chapter 18

"The Wedding" 

Serenity was standing in her bedroom facing her closet doors, which were sliding mirrors. Tea, Mai, Rebecca and her mother were surrounding her adjusting her dress, and fixing her hair for her. Mrs. Wheeler was sitting on her bed holding Megumi giving her a bottle.

"There, all finished Serenity." Tea said. Serenity turned towards her mother as everyone gasped and awed at her. Mrs. Wheeler's eyes weld up with tears, "My little Serenity is getting married…" Serenity raised an eye brow but smiled at her mother, "Mother, please. Yugi is a wonder man and he will take good care of both me and Megumi." Serenity turned to looks back in the mirror to put her earrings in as she smiled at her mother.

"I know dear, I know." Mrs. Wheeler smiled, "Serenity you look absolutely beautiful." She looked at her mom in the reflection of the mirror. "Thanks mom ^_^"

Mai looked at her watch, its 9:30 guys, are you ready to head to the church? The other bridesmaids nodded excitedly. They started to go down stairs, that's when Serenity noticed her mother still sitting on her bed with Megumi. She walked over and placed a hand on her moms shoulder. "It's going to be okay mom lets go." With that, they walked outside to find a white limo waiting for them. They put Megumi in her car seat strapped her in and took off to the church.

The girls walked in the church and met up with the guys, Yugi was already waiting at the altar, he wore his class A's and his beret. On one side of the church was Yugi's family, and the other side was Serenity and Joey's family, which took up more room than Yugi's family.

As the piano began to play, Rebecca and Duke were the first to go down, Duke wore a tuxedo, Rebecca wore a light green dress that came to her knees with a white sash that went around her waist and tied in the back. Once they were about in the middle of the aisle, Tea and Tristan were next then Mrs. Wheeler and little Megumi; finally, Joey was Serenity escort. Serenity's dress was just barely grazing the floor she had a light green sash around her waist that tied in the back. (Reverse of the bridesmaids dresses), as Joey wore a tuxedo like the other men.

Yugi's jaw dropped when he saw Serenity, a small blush appeared on his face.

Joey and Serenity reached the end of the aisle, Serenity turned to Joey and kissed him on the cheek as he walked to the right side of Yugi, and she walked to his left. They both turned towards each other and linked their hands together as they gazed in to each other's eyes.

It was about half an hour into to wedding and finally the priest said, "If there are any objections to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." To their relief, nobody said anything. "You may kiss the bride."

Yugi wrapped a hand around to the back of Serenity's head, as his other hand slid around to the small of her back dipped her and kissed her passionately as she held on to his shoulders. Their friends and family cheered as their families were united as one.

About a year or so later…

Serenity and Yugi bought their own apartment just down the street from Joey and the others. Yugi still had his job in the Army and Serenity stayed home with Megumi. It was getting late and Yugi hadn't made it in yet, she was getting worried until she heard a door open and close again.

"Serenity, I'm home, sorry I'm so late." He walked in their cozy little kitchen and saw Megumi sitting in her high chair. She was covered in Spaghetti sauce and noodles with a meatball in hand. "Da-Da!" she called out excited to see her dad.

Yugi smiled at his daughter, as she looked up at him with joy filled, violet eyes, and her chestnut brown hair in short little pigtails. "Hello sweetie!" he leant down and kissed her forehead, which caused her to giggle and continue eating.

Soon, Serenity and Yugi sat to eat as well.

Not saying a word, just enjoying each other's company, besides the occasional happy outburst from Megumi, Yugi sat back and looked at his family, his beautiful family

_/ a few years ago, I would have never thought I'd be married and have a great family to have our own adventures, little Megumi, on her first day..Soccer games, or cheerleading, whatever she gets into. I'm very happy with my life, and I'm very excited to see where life takes us next/ _

"Yugi, are you alright? You haven't eaten very much of your dinner. Yugi looked up at Serenity and smiled, "I'm fine Serenity, Just fine…"

End.

I hope you all liked it, thank you for reading!


End file.
